All in this together
by Elephant101
Summary: Season 2, after Me a Ninja. What happened after the previous season when all the ninja except the original ones are sent back to where they came from with no memories of being there before? What happens when some come back? How long can they keep the enemy at bay? Do they ever find the rest of the ninja? You don't really need to read the first to understand but you should.
1. Chapter 1 Emily

**Hello! Happy easter! Okay, this is the first chapter of the next season. The first season: **

Me, a ninja? Girl ninja? No way! How many are there? Your element is the most unstable out of all of them. If you do not learn to control it it will control you. You want to go home right?

**Please read on!**

**Chapter 1**

**Rebecca**

_I'm so board!_ I Thought. _Let's look for the people_. I was 14 and had three sibling's. I got up and walked to the Lego section. As I walked I brushed my ponytail over my shoulder and smoothed my purple top. I saw my two of my sibling's looking at legos. Emily the older of the two was twelve. With very short black hair in a pixy cut. Emily was quiet but had a nasty temper. She was looking at the Ultra Sonic Radar. My brother had short brown hair. His name was Nico and he was 8. He was funny and liked to tell jokes. Taking his eye's off The Ultra Dragon he spotted her.

"Becky!" He called. "Look at this set. I want it for christmas."

"Hey were's mom?" Asked Emily. "I want to show her the Radar!"

"I don't know where she is." I said walking over. "Have you seen Jessica?"

Jessica was the oldest of the four, fifteen. She had short brown hair. Her shirt was usually dark green and she wore jeans.

"Hey people look at this set." Called Emily who had started looking through the set's. She held a box of Ninjago city. What was weird was it was glowing slightly. Suddenly the box ripped open. The bags inside grew and built around them. The three children looked down.

"I'm a Lego!" Shouted Nico. Suddenly people were walking beside them.

"Why did you pick up the package?" I thundered, then screamed. They looked around and saw a huge snake also lego.

"Serpentine!" Yelled Emily and Nico at the same time running off.

"No! Wait!" I yelled as a green snake popped in front of them. Then it spit something green in to my eye's. "Ugh!" I groaned every thing had turned into something else. There were pineapple's and banana's and a pear. "Help me!" I cried swinging around.

"Venomari spit." Informed Nico's voice from in a banana. Venomari was the green snake that spit's in eye's making you see thing's. I stood up. And felt around. I felt a slimy face.

"Hello?" I asked as a question.

"Yesssss?"Answered a evil-sounding pineapple.

"See you in the morning!" I yelled then punched the snake. The pineapples were closing in.

"Don't worry snake's I'll put you out!" Yelled Emily's voice from a random strawberry. It swung around and hit a snake.

"Emily were's Nico?" I asked.

"He went to find help!"

Suddenly a voice called. "Hey serpentine over here!" I looked up and saw granola bar's fighting the fruit's except my sibling's. Nico had come out of no where. Suddenly I felt a scaly arm around my neck and a sharp edge cutting my skin.

"No one move of the girl get'sss it!" He hissed.

"Scales!" Yelled Nico. "Let her go!"

"Nico no! Don't put yourself in harm's way." I shouted.

"Let her go you-" Shouted a granola bar. But he was held back by one of his granolily comrades.

"Snake!" I shouted bravely. "Let me go or else!" I felt the sharp edge cut dapper into my skin and fresh blood came out.

"Or elssse what?" He asked in a menacing voice.

"I'll do this!" I elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him. He fell to the ground but I felt more pain when I elbowed him. I had knocked him back casing the knife to cut deep into my through. Voices became a blur as my senses started failing. I fell and knew no more.

**Emily**

"Becky!" I yelled as she lost continuousness. I rushed to her body tires filling my eye's. I felt Nico's presence behind me. I left him with her and found the ninja who were battling serpentine.

"Rebecca is fourteen, I'm Emily and I'm twelve and Nico is eight." I said looking at the ninja. I had a strange feeling that I've done this before.

"Ok, I'm sixteen. So are most of these guy's. My name is Zane,"

"I know your name's. But how's Becky?" I asked then seeing there confused faces said "Rebecca."

"She's ok. But she lost a lot of blood." Said Nya's voice from behind me. "What I'm curious about is how she fought the venom."

"I guess she's magic." Said Kai. "You said you knew my name."

"I suggest we take them back to the bounty. Sensei would like to see them." Said Zane ignoring Kai.

"Ok." I agreed, "How are we going to get there?" Nya took a remote from her pocked and pushed a button. A big chain fell from the sky and landed a few feet above the ground. "Come on Nico." I called. Nico came rushing over.

"How did we get here? In Ninjago?" He asked the ninja who sat looking confused.

"Question's later." I told him. "Just clime the rope." He looked up and started to clime the rope.

"Were going to The Destiny's Bounty!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"How did he know it was called that?" Asked Jay.

"There's no time we should get her up there." Said Nya pointing to Becky. Cole carried Becky up the rope. Soon we were at the top and saw Nico and Lloyd running around deck crazily.

"Oh no not another one." Groaned Kai. "Let's go inside before they start talking about prank's."

"Good idea. Lloyd do you know any good prank's?" Nico asked Lloyd. I quickly shoved the ninja inside. After Cole dropped Becky off in a bed we were all in the dinning room.

"You said you knew our name's. How do you know our name's?" Kai thundered.

"We'll, you see. We were at the store and I saw a copy of lego city and picked it up. We were sucked into a portal and now were lego's and stuck here." I explained.

"What's a lego?" Asked Jay.

"Lego's are... well." I stuttered as I tried to find word's to explain this.

"How much do you know about us ninja?" Asked Cole.

"That doesn't matter." Sensei said from behind me. I jumped causing the ninja to chuckle. "What matters is that you and the serpentine have returned." I stared at him.

"Returned?" I asked. "When did I get here the first time?"

"Like I said. That doesn't matter." He said. "My only question is how did the boy get here?"

"Nico?" I asked. "He's been here the whole time." I said pointedly.

"No he's new." The ninja were looking at Sensei weirdly.

"Your telling the truth." Zane said. "But I don't remember her." Sensei nodded.

"The time has come. The twins are back."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! All the ninja changed ages. The twins must be behind it. Mwahaha!**  
**Please review! I might update soon, no promises though! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I was busy with tests and school. Please read on!**

**Chapter 2**

**Rebecca**

I shook my head and opened my eyes. I was laying in a soft bed. I got up and looked down. to my dismay I was still lego. Slowly I walked around the small bedroom and down a hall. Then I walked into a dinning hall and saw Emily and the ninja from the show that they watch. They were sitting at the table silently.

"Am I still asleep?" I asked uncertainly. "Or have I gone crazy?"

"We are on the Destiny's bounty." Explained Emily when she saw me. "It was that weird box in the store, then we fought snake's."

"Ok. Well how do I know I'm not dreaming?" Emily frowned.

"Does this feel like a dream?" She asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Never mind." She said. "It's from one of the episodes." I nodded at sat next to her. I was across from the black ninja. I'm pretty sure his name is Cole. He was the only ninja I knew besides Zane. And only because Emily talked about Zane so much. I watched Cole's long black hair fall in his amber eyes. Even for a lego he was incredibly cute. I waited looking at my fingers. Finally I walked out of the room and went to the side of the Bounty. I softly sung under my breath and thought of home away from here. Emily came outside grinning.

"I can't stand these hands." She said. "I can't tap them." She held up her hand or clamp.

"Oh, yes." I said sarcastically. "We're gonna have silence for once." She frowned at me.

"I just wanted to tell you that science the ninjas have been up for like 2 days they just dozed off." I looked at her, she was looking puzzled. "I have a feeling for whip cream. Don't know why." She frowned and walked off.

**Cole**

I saw Emily's hand waving in front of my face. Rebecca stood there looking at me and the others. "What happened? I asked her.

"You guy's just fell asleep." Emily said to me I saw Jay shaking his head, Kai sitting up, and Zane was shaking his head and staring at her. "Who's making dinner tonight?" Emily asked.

"I think you should." Said Lloyd who entered with Nico. "I think Nico should become a ninja." After this they ran out of the room laughing. We sat there in silence and I almost dozed off again. After a while Nico ran in with Lloyd again. They were carrying bucket's full of who know's what. Lloyd saw us staring at him and backed out slowly, leaving Nico all alone.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Jay said.

"Well you'll soon be doing something." Sensei said. I didn't jump. I have lived too long with him to still jump.

"What are we doing?" Asked Emily.

"We need to uncover your weapons." Sensei said. "I did tell you that you and Rebecca were ninja right?" I opened my mouth to speak.

"What?!" Everyone said at once.

"I can't be a ninja! I can't kill or even injure!" Emily exploded.

"You will need to learn then." Sensei said.

"What about me?" Nico asked eagerly.

"You aren't a ninja."

"No!" Nico exploded. "I need to be a ninja! It's my dream!" I thought he was gonna hit someone but he stormed out.

"Maybe he can be a samurai." Rebecca said thoughtfully. "I'll go talk to him." She walked out and I noticed she hadn't said anything about her or Emily being ninja.

"Now, Emily is the purple ninja of emotions. Rebecca is.." He stopped.

"What is it Sensei?" I asked him standing up.

"Nothing Cole sit down." Sensei said. I lowered myself into the chair. "The girls will be joining us for early morning exercises every morning." He said.

" Wait a minute... Girl ninja's?" Jay asked. I froze.

"No way!" I exploded.

"Girl's?" asked Kai.

"Wont they be too delicate?" Asked Jay. Earning looks from Emily, and Nya who had just walked in.

"Who says girls can't be ninja?" Emily interrogated. Suddenly Nya cut in.

"Guy's I came in here to tell you there were more snake sighting's in Ninjago city." I glanced at Emily.

"The people who take out more snakes win." I said. Then I ran to the door with the ninja but stopped and turned around. Emily was standing there staring at us.

"Not yet!" Said Jay. "They need training!"

"Fine. We'll train you later." I said looking at Emily. "Lloyd you can stay too. It's safer." Lloyd looked at me.

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lloyd asked getting on his knees.

"No." Kai said. Lloyd's hopeful face fell.

"Because you have to protect the others staying here." Zane said thinking quickly.

"To protect?" He asked slowly looking around.

"It's true." Said Rebecca quickly who had come in. "What if the snakes busted in? We would be helpless! Please Lloyd you're our only hope!" Lloyd nodded in her direction.

"It's for the greater good, so I guess I'll stay. I guess I'll go find Nico." I looked at Sensei as Lloyd walked out, he nodded.

"Come on guys let's go!" I ran out ready to fight.

* * *

**Alright! So I just wanted to point out that in the last chapter I called Nico Alex by accident so I'm sorry, I've fixed it though. Nico was originally gonna be called Alex but I changed it. Summer comes soon! Only a few weeks for me. Thank you all for reading and please ****review! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So...**

**Chapter 3**

**Emily**

_Me a ninja? I can't be a ninja. Poor Nico_. Little brothers are so annoying, but he's always wanted to be a ninja. Rebecca seems to be fine with it though. As soon as the ninja left, Rebecca left the room shielding her face. I followed her to the deck. She stood on the edge of the bounty behind the railing. I could tell she was thinking hard.

"Hey." I told her. She spun around sand alms toppled off the edge but I caught her.

"That could of been messy." She said.

"What could?" Asked Cole's voice from behind me. I quickly turned to see Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay standing there.

"How did you do with the snakes?" I said as they laughed at our reaction.

"Well we're here aren't we?" Asked Kai with a smirk on his face. "Now what could have been messy?"

"Well..." I searched my mind for ideas. "Nothing." All the ninja smiled except Zane who looked at me curiously again. "Will you stop that?" I asked him. "It's creepy." The ninja looked at him. Zane nodded and we went to the dinning room.

"Emily, we've decided that you and Zane will cook tonight." Said Cole.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I like cooking."

"Zane will help you. And you can't be as bad as Cole." Added Jay.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Said Cole defensively.

"Are too!" Said Jay leaning forward.

"Am not!" Said Cole crossing his arms scowling. I started laughing because Kai was mimicking Jay and Zane was mimicking Cole.

"Are too!" Jay said pointing a finger at him.

"Am not!" Cole still scowling walked out of the room with Jay and Kai.

"What are we gonna cook?" I asked Zane as we made our way to the kitchen.

"How about chili?" He suggested. "We have all the ingredients."

"I don't know how to make chili." I said as we stood in the kitchen. "But sure." Zane nodded and after washing his hands went to a fridge. Taking out a package he put them on the counter. "Why were you starring at me earlier?" I asked as he unwrapped some beef.

"I sensed you were not telling the whole truth." He looked at me. "Put this in a bowl please."

"Yeah, I didn't tell the whole truth." I admitted taking the powder and putting it in a bowl and handed it to him.

"You can tell us anything." Zane replied while putting in a little mix of different powders. "Can you stir this?" He handed me the bowl and put some ground beef in a pot on the stove.

"I know but I've known you for like ever. And it's kinda weird that I'm not at home with my family." I said as I stirred. We stood in silence until Zane went to the cupboard and pulled out some stuff.

"Can you bring that over here?" I walked over to him and watched as he put diced tomatoes, tomato sauce, a little of the powder mix, and a bunch of beans. "Do you know how to make grilled cheese?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me the ingredients and I set to work. _How much dose he suspect? _I thought as I cooked. _Making dinner without much conversation is weird. _ At home our parent's used to let us make dinner. Becky and Nico usually cooked mostly while Jessica and I set the table. Whenever we did this we were laughing and playing. Becky, Nico and I used to sing annoying songs to Jessy. Then run away when she chased us. I felt a warm arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see Zane there. "It's gonna be okay. We'll bring you home." I looked at his face.

"What?" Was I that obvious? I flipped the almost done grilled cheese. Then as he turned away wiped my face and collected my emotions. "Do you want me to go get the others?" I almost sighed in relief that my voice didn't crack.

"That would be most helpful." I handed him the spatula and walked out of the kitchen, and to the bathroom. There were tears running down my face. _Really Emily pull yourself together. You're with the ninja! Be strong! _I dried my face on my shirt again and went to find everybody. Jay, Cole, Kai, Nya, and Becky were playing video games.

"It's almost time for dinner." I said trying not to show them my face. "Go wash up."

I went to find Nico and Lloyd on the deck whispering. "It's time for dinner, go wash." I went to the bathroom followed by Nico to find Becky already washing her hands.

"The ninja don't really wash their hands before dinner." She informed me. "Except Zane and Nya." Usually before we ate we washed our hands. It was a habit because our parents used to make us do it. After making sure Nico cleaned good and cleaning my own hands we trooped to the dinning room where the ninja were already eating. I sat down next to Nico on the end. I tried the chili and it was good, Rebecca who was on the other side of Nico tried hers. "Is there any hot sauce?" Cole got up from the place in front of me and returned with a bottle. "Thanks." She put in some and after trying some smiled. "Better." After everyone was done eating I stood up.

"Come on Becky, Nico let's help clear the table." Nico and Rebecca stood up.

"You don't have to do anything." Said Cole. "We'll make Kai do it."

"Hey!" Said Kai.

"No we like to clear the table. One question. Do you have any towels?" Jay got up and went into the kitchen and when he came back he had three towels.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he ave me the towels I nodded. "Ok if you need us well be playing video games." The ninja and Nya left through one door and Sensei left through a different door.

"Come on guys." I led them into the kitchen. "Alright you know the rules. No yelling, screaming, or body contact. You can use the towels. And Nico your position is the cupboards, Rebecca you get the fridge and I've got the sink." Usually when we clear the table we play a game called dish and run. Nico made it up. One person is the runner and she/he takes the dishes and runs them to the sink without being caught. The others try to steal the dishes from the runner and puts them in the dish washer. Only the runner can leave the room to get dishes. If parents or anyone comes in we've got positions to be in that would make it look normal. If you make any noise you're out. Tonight I'm the runner.

"One, two three, GO!" I ran to the dinning room and grabbed two dishes. I opened the door and saw Becky guarding the sink and Nico coming after me. "No puppy guarding!" I called as I dogged an attack from my brother. Rebecca took a few steppes forward. I ran passed Nico's open arms and almost dogged Rebecca but she stole a dish from me. "Hey!" I called as she ran pass. I dropped the dish in the sink and ran past her. I heard footsteps outside. "Hurry places." I said as I rushed to the sink with the plate.

"You ok in there?" Asked Coles voice as he came in.

"Yeah we're good." Said Becky. Cole gave us a suspicious look but left. "I think that's the end of our games tonight."

"Aw." Nico said disappointed. After we finished the dishes the right way. We went and saw the ninja playing video games.

"Where's our room?" Becky asked.

"Rebecca and Emily will be sharing with me. And Nico will be bunking with the boys." Said Nya.

"Ok I'm gonna get ready for bed." I said. "Can you show me where?" I followed Nya and went into her room witch looked exactly like it did in the show but it had a bunk bed and another dresser.

"Tomorrow we can go shopping but tonight you can barrow my clothes." Nya handed me a set of red pajamas and left the room. I looked in my pants pockets and pulled out diary. I know I'm kinda old for this stuff but sometimes it's nice to wright down stuff. I changed and climbed into the top bunk hiding my stuff under my pillow. Soon I heard Nya and Rebecca come in and after a while they turned off the light. I fell asleep soon after that thinking about what would it be like to become a ninja.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I shall update as soon as I can. ****I'm not out of school yet! No free time for me. I have like a week. Please ****review! It's easy just choose the button and put what you liked or didn't like, what are your opinions? Have a glorious day!**


End file.
